En el expreso de Hogwarts
by sara fenix black
Summary: Precuela de “Esa chica es mía”. Todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts han tenido su primer día de clases, su primer viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts. Los personajes de Esa chica es mía no son la excepción. Celebración por los 100 reviews de la historia.


Summary: Precuela de "Esa chica es mía". Todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts han tenido su primer día de clases, su primer viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts. Los personajes de Esa chica es mía no son la excepción. Celebración por los 100 reviews de la historia.

Hola a todos!!!!!!!

Pasé los 100 reviews en Esa chica es mía!!!!!! No podía creerlo, y tenía que hacer algo para celebrarlo. Muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia. A todos los lectores de Esa chica es mía a la beta de la historia, Andrea y a mi hermana, quien siempre la lee y me apoya (y me insiste para que la siga) está dedicada esta historia.

Iba a publicar esto ayer como regalo de reyes, pero mi computadora decidió portarse mal y fue imposible llegar hasta los archivos ayer. Mi padre trabajó en ella hoy todo el día y hasta ahora pude publicar.

En cuanto al próximo capítulo de Esa chica es mía, está en camino, pero aún no lo he podido terminar. La computadora ha estado ocupada estos días, así que no he podido escribir mucho.

En esta ocasión decidí devolverme en el tiempo para ver ese primer día en el Expreso de Hogwarts en que los protagonistas de mi historia realizaron su primer viaje al Colegio…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En el expreso de Hogwarts **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Remus Lupin no podía creer su suerte. Contra todo lo previsto iba a ir a Hogwarts. El director, Albus Dumbledore, había dicho que no había ninguna razón para que "su condición" le impidiera asistir al colegio, siempre y cuando se tomaran algunas medidas.

En ese momento estaba al otro lado de la barrera, esperando a que su padre le trajera el baúl en el cochecito. Cerca de él había una chica de cabello castaño atado en una cola alta. Estaba saludando a otra chica.

-¡Hola Elisa! Sí, nos vemos adentro…

Elisa desapareció al acercarse a la barrera. La chica castaña intercambió una mirada cómplice con Remus, sólo ellos dos habían notado la desaparición.

-¿Primer año? –preguntó Remus en voz baja. La chica asintió.

-Yo también. –dijo el chico con orgullo- mi nombre es Remus Lupin.

-Arya Foley –dijo la chica con una dulce sonrisa- ¿esperas a alguien?

-Mi padre que trae las cosas –dijo el chico- no conozco a nadie que vaya a Hogwarts.

-¿A nadie? –preguntó la chica extrañada- ¿eres de familia muggle?

-No –contestó Remus en tono seco.

-¡Oh, no lo decía por eso! Es que la mayoría de la gente de familia mágica conoce a alguien de los campamentos…

Remus bajó la cabeza. Él nunca había podido ir a los campamentos de magos menores que duraban aproximadamente dos meses y en los cuales los niños magos eran instruidos sobre muchas cosas. No había ido debido a su condición de licántropo, pero Arya tenía razón, eso no era normal.

-Fui a campamentos en el extranjero –replicó para evitar más comentarios de la chica- vi que tú si tienes algunas amigas.

-Conocidas más que todo. De campamentos y de las fiestas de mamá. Ahora estoy esperando a una chica que conocí la semana pasada en el Callejón Diagon. Le prometí ayudarla a pasar la barrera.

En ese momento el padre de Remus se acercó con el carrito.

-Fue un placer conocerte Arya –dijo Remus antes de alejarse, despidiéndose con un gesto con la mano.

-Ya nos veremos de nuevo –dijo la chica sonriente.

Remus nunca había estado en el andén 9¾, por lo que le resultó bastante sorprendente. Pasó cerca de un chico de pelo negro que en ese momento le gritaba a otro de cabello claro y algo regordete.

-¡Guárdanos campo en uno de los vagones del fondo!

El chico de cabello claro asintió y entró al tren rápidamente. Remus lo siguió después de despedirse de su padre. El chico de pelo negro vio con cierta tristeza como el padre de Remus lo abrazaba, mientras su madre se dedicaba a sermonearlo.

-…¡Y compórtate como un Black! Ya vete antes de que parta el tren. Estaremos esperando la lechuza que diga que estás en Slytherin.

-Sigue soñando –murmuró Sirius antes de adentrarse en la estación del expreso que lo llevaría a su primer año en Hogwarts. Su madre no alcanzó a oír el comentario. Poniéndose un poco de puntillas buscó entre la multitud a su mejor amigo. De repente distinguió el inconfundible pelo azabache revuelto de James Potter.

-¡James!

-¡Hey, ahí estás!

Los chicos se saludaron con amplias sonrisas y Sirius se apresuró a saludar a los abuelos de su amigo. Unos meses atrás los padres de James habían sido asesinados por el movimiento a favor de la limpieza de la sangre, por ser los propulsores de una ley que evitaba la discriminación de los nacidos de muggles.

-¿Cómo has estado? –le preguntó Sirius cuando entraban en el expreso- Andy me pidió que te mandara besos y abrazos… por supuesto que no voy a dártelos personalmente, pero para que lo sepas.

James sonrió. Últimamente le había costado bastante mantener la sonrisa, sólo Sirius y Andrómeda Black lograban conseguirlo.

-Es una lástima que tu tía no la dejara venir a Hogwarts… mira que decir que somos malas influencias sólo porque Andy a los doce años dice que ella se va a casar con un muggle…

Sirius asintió.

-Ya sabes que él único con sentido común de los mayores de mi familia es Alphard. También te mandó saludos, y nos mandó una mega-caja de ranas de chocolates, grageas de todos los sabores y brujitas picantes.

-¿Nunca se mide para gastar plata, no? –comentó James mientras entraban al tren.

-¿Alphard? No, nunca. Por cierto, hace un momento vi llegar a Pettigrew.

-¿Pettigrew? –repitió James el nombre como si no lograra recordar donde lo había oído.

-El chico que compartió cabaña con nosotros en el último campamento de magos menores, ¿recuerdas? Pequeño, algo gordito…

-¿Peter? ¿El que se hizo amigo de Andy?

-El mismo. Le dije que nos guardara campo en un compartimiento al final del tren.

-¿Vamos a viajar con Peter?

-Sí, ¿te molesta?

-Para nada, es sólo que… -en ese momento James chocó con una chica pelirroja que venía del sentido contrario acompañada de una castaña - ¡auch! ¡fíjate por donde vas!

-¡Fíjate tú! –respondió la pelirroja enfadada frotándose el brazo.

-¿Te lastimaste? –preguntó James preocupado.

-No –contestó ella de mala gana.

-¿Son de primer año? –preguntó la castaña en tono cortés, tratando de calmar el ambiente.

-Sí –respondió Sirius- supongo que ustedes también… Soy Sirius Black. Él es James Potter.

La chica castaña le dirigió una mirada especial a James, pero no comentó nada. Había reconocido el nombre. Ella era de familia de magos y había oído sobre el asesinato.

-Mi nombre es Arya Foley, creo que coincidimos una vez en un campamento… ella es… -la chica frunció el ceño y se volvió a su acompañante.

-Lilian Evans –respondió la chica. Se habían conocido la semana anterior en el callejón Diagon, pero Arya no lograba recordar el nombre.

-Mucho gusto –contestó James por pura educación- después nos veremos, Sirius y yo estamos buscando nuestro compartimiento…

James y Sirius siguieron su camino. Este último le sonrió a la chica castaña antes de irse.

-¿Viste qué ojos los de ese chico? –comentó Arya en tono ensoñado- ¡Eran preciosos!

-¿Los del alto simpático o los del pelinegro cegato? –preguntó Lily.

-Oh vamos, no fue un golpe tan duro. Está bien que tienes que andar con cuidado por el mundo mágico, pero de James Potter es del que menos puedes esperar que te trate mal por ser de familia muggle. Vamos a buscar a Jessica.

-¿Jessica? –preguntó la pelirroja siguiéndola.

-Sí, Jessica, la chica de la que te hablé que había conocido en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la hija de la mejor amiga de mamá.

Lily la siguió resignada. Prefería no preguntar más.

-Tenía los ojos muy lindos… -repitió Arya- lástima que sea un Black…

El pasillo estaba muy congestionado. Acababan de chocar con otra chica, esta también tenía el cabello castaño, lo llevaba suelto y tenía un aire muy decidido.

-Perdonen –dijo la chica cortésmente- ¿No saben donde hay vagones con campo?

-Al final, probablemente- contestó Arya. La chica sonrió y siguió su camino. Al parecer no quedaban vagones libres, pero había uno en el que había sólo dos personas.

-Hola, disculpen, el resto del tren está casi lleno, ¿podría…

-No linda, lo siento –dijo una voz detrás de ella. Sirius la corrió y entró seguido de su amigo- Peter nos estaba guardando campo a nosotros.

-Tal vez podríamos compartir con… -empezó a decir el aludido.

-No –dijo Sirius acercándose a la puerta- cuatro en un compartimiento ya son suficientes. Buen viaje chica.

Cerró la puerta. Se volvió para encontrarse con la mirada reprobatoria de sus amigos.

-¿Qué? –preguntó encogiéndose de hombros- chicas, ¿para qué las queremos si no sirven más que para molestar?

-Cierto -dijo James sentándose- ahora en el camino nos topamos con unas que casi nos atropellan, por poco no llegamos hasta aquí…

Sirius sonrió. Su amigo sí que sabía exagerar las cosas. De repente reparó en el otro chico en el compartimiento.

-Ah, hola –lo saludó- ¿quién eres?

-Hola… mi nombre es Remus Lupin –saludó el chico tímidamente- su amigo dijo que podía quedarme con ustedes…

-Claro –dijo Sirius notando que se sentía algo incómodo, probablemente por la escena de rechazo que acababa de presenciar- me encanta conocer gente nueva, lo que no soporto son las chiquillas. Soy Sirius Black.

-Yo soy James Potter –se presentó el pelinegro- veo que ya conociste a Peter…

-Hace mucho calor –comentó Sirius- voy a buscar unas bebidas.

Al salir se topó de nuevo con la chica castaña, que le mandó una mirada de odio y luego volteó la cara indignada. Sirius se encogió de hombros. Como si le importara lo que una chica pensaba de él.

-Hey… ¿estás buscando compartimiento? –le preguntó un chico acercándose a ella. Era alto, de ojos verdes y cabello rubio. Sonreía de manera muy especial, y unos mechones de cabello le caían sobre el rostro. Tenía que ser dos o tres años mayor que ella.

-Sí –contestó la chica con una sonrisa.

-Hum… mi nombre es Nick Stokes.

-Marian Nowak –se presentó la chica dándole la mano, pero él se la volteó y le dio un beso en ella.

-Encantado señorita… creo que en aquel vagón hay campo. Si necesitas ayuda luego, no dudes en buscarme.

Le guiñó un ojo y se alejó. Algo turbada Marian se dirigió al compartimiento señalado. Al volverse chocó con Sirius de nuevo… quien traía los refrescos en la mano. Contuvo una exclamación antes de bajar la vista para ver su blusa blanca empapada. Sirius soltó la risa, era más alto que ella y la había bañado de pies a cabeza.

-¡Idiota! ¡Imbécil! ¡Estúpido!

-Si te fijaras por donde vas en lugar de quedarte embobada viendo a Stokes…

Sirius conocía la reputación del chico desde hacía mucho tiempo gracias a Andrómeda, cuya hermana, Bellatrix, estaba en Hogwarts desde hacía tres años. La chica furiosa le dio una cachetada y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el baño de chicas.

Sirius entró a su compartimiento.

-A que no van a creer lo que acaba de ocurrir ahí afuera…

El resto del viaje siguió en total tranquilidad.

Ninguno de ellos sabía que acaba de conocer a las personas más importantes de su vida.

Ninguno de ellos sospechaba lo que el futuro les deparaba.

Remus Lupin no sabía que acababa de conocer a los mejores amigos que podría encontrar en su vida.

Sirius Black no sabía que llegaría el día en que se desvelaría porque Marian Nowak le dirigiera la palabra.

James Potter no sabía que había conocido al amor de su vida, y que él y Lily Evans iban a traer al mundo al niño que marcaría para siempre la historia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Cualquier comentario, espero sus reviews ansiosa.

Para los que leen Esa chica es mía, si repasan el capítulo "No hablaré de mi amor" sabrán quién es (o fue) Nick Stokes en la historia.

Tengo que recordar que los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y empresas asociadas, menos Arya, Marian, Jessica y Nick. El nombre Nick Stokes lo tomé de CSI, por si a alguien le suena familiar…

¡Espero sus reviews!

Sara Fénix Black.


End file.
